


Wanderer

by kountlessheyday



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Amnesia, Depression, Emotional, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kountlessheyday/pseuds/kountlessheyday
Summary: Aren't we all wanderer... wandering around the world, looking for a place where we belong, being with the people who bring out the best in us, and doing things we are meant to do...Just like Kim Jinwoo, a depressed soul who wanders to remember the day lost in his memories and finally attain the peace he's been hoping for...And just like Song Mino, a confused soul who wanders mindlessly until he meets the person who's his key to his forgotten feelings.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> From Blue Rose, Can't Take My Eyes Off You, and Heart...
> 
> I now present you Wanderer in hope that I get to finish it so I can really add it to my creations. 
> 
> Hi. It's been a while.

PROLOGUE

  
“What do you remember?”

He closed his eyes. Briefly, lines on his forehead appeared. When he looked back, he was filled with certainty. “Everything,” he answered. “Everything except that day.”

That day.

This was what happened to him that day…

“Overtime again? Don’t work too late today, meeting’s early tomorrow.”

“I know.”

His officemate stared at him for a few seconds before seeing herself out. Unbeknownst to her, all he wanted to do that evening is work his arse off so when he arrived home, all he got for himself is a few hours to sleep. He just didn’t want to have time to think is all. That day wasn’t really a good one.

He stretched his arms and neck. He was almost done. He checked the time and wasn’t pleased. Why did he have to work fast right then of all days.

8:08 pm. For a Tuesday evening, the highway was still pretty busy. Rush hour should’ve been over, but it wasn’t. He was drumming the steering wheel with his fingers. The music was on but it was a love song so…

Green light.

Red light.

He was confused, but his car was already moving, and he was first in his lane. “What the!”

Green light. He was sure it was a go for his lane.

Red light. Red light. Red light. He felt like his surroundings was filled of it, and they were flashing on and off, on and off…

“Fuck!” is the last thing he said before he swerved to his right. He didn’t crash into a moving vehicle. But he crashed into an electric pole. The engine stopped, the windshield cracked with the impact. His head bumped into the steering wheel and his consciousness was gone. Blood oozed before an ambulance took off to where he was. Bystanders stopped what they were doing.

“Oh my god.”

And _something else_ may have happened.


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Song Mino's love confession go?

“What’s the point of remembering that day? I’ve heard all our memories disappear as we walk to the afterlife.”

“What’s the point of waiting for your book to get published? I’ve heard all our memories disappear as we walk to afterlife.”

She smirked. “Touche. You’re truly clever, Kim Jinwoo.” She bent her knees when a stray cat walked to them. “You’re so cute. Can you see me?” she asked with a pout.

“I bet it can’t, Kim Jennie.”

Jennie stood back up. “You’re such a bummer. And it’s kind of sad that it cannot. Those movies and dramas made us believe that animals can see ghost. You’re all bummers.”

“For a writer, you’re quite naïve.”

“Hey! I’m not naïve. Some people believe things because it comforts them.”

“Then does your belief comfort you now?” Jinwoo said before walking to a wall and going through it.

Jennie was left shaking her head. She sighed and looked up the sky. “I want to believe that he isn’t a lost cause, and that you weren’t too cruel to him.” She turned to the direction where Jinwoo disappeared. “Poor soul.”

~~~

“How are you?”

Mino stared at the ice melting into his whiskey. “How am I?” he repeated, seemingly intoxicated already despite not having a taste of the liquor yet. “Barely functioning. I don’t know which is worse, being bored to death in the hospital or working to death in the office. It’s so… I’m so clueless. A lot has changed in six months.”

Seungyoon nodded. “Agreed. If someone’s life can change in a day then it means a lot can happen in a day, so what more six months.” He took his friend’s glass and handed it to him. He figured the whiskey won’t drink itself.

“So…” Mino stared at his friend intently. “What happened to the girl you’re seeing?”

“Nope.” Seungyoon tasted his own alcohol. “I won’t go through what I’ve went through again just for your sake.”

“It’s that bad, huh.”

The younger nodded. “Some days I wish I were you.”

~~~

Jinwoo’s clasped hands were under his chin. His eyebrows were furrowed as he was staring at a painting. It was of a flower that kind of looked like a daisy, but he was sure it wasn’t a daisy. He snapped out of it and moved to the bedroom of the apartment he stepped in.

The sheets were unmade and the curtains were still down. The sight was all too familiar to him. He wasn’t fond of making his bed, either. He would rather take what a few minutes needed for the task as a chance to get a bit more sleep.

The sound from the shower he was hearing came to a halt. Jinwoo sat down at the edge of the bed as he waited for the bathroom’s door to open. Usually, he won’t do it. He wasn’t interested to know the owner of the houses he’s secretly invading. Maybe it was the painting that made it different that time.

Mino woke up with a headache. He cannot remember how many bottles he had with Seungyoon the night before. But he was sure his friend had more, it seemed like the younger was in more despair than him. After he drank some water, he went straight to his bathroom. He was still in the clothes he wore at work. Good thing it was the weekend so he didn’t need to rush.

While showering, he remembered he had to remind Seungyoon about his car. They left it at the bar. He called a taxi to send his friend and himself safely home. He didn’t dare to drive Seungyoon’s car. Since the accident, he never dared to drive.

Feeling refreshed but still a bit in pain, Mino went out of the bathroom wearing only the towel to cover his bottom. Little did he know, he was in for a surprise.

“Oh my god!” His eyes widened as he saw an uninvited guest, who is also a stranger, sitting on his bed. “Who are you? How did you get in here?” By reflex, he checked how secured the only fabric he got is and tightened it more too while he was at it. His eyes met another pair of wide eyes after.

“You…” The other person cannot seem to voice his thoughts. “You can see me?”

For a split second, Mino pondered if he was still asleep and dreaming. “Is this some kind of a prank?”

It was Jinwoo’s first interaction with a living person since two months ago. He cannot believe it. Was it the reason why he seem drawn to that house? Or maybe… “Are you dead?” he blurted to the young man in front of him, hair wet and all over the place with a towel draped around his waist.

The young man took a step back, his face filled with confusion. “What…”

_Two months ago…_

“Hi.” He knew he looked stupid in front of him. He practiced that moment over and over again for the last few months, but doing it for real made him too nervous to remember any word from his script.

The guy he has a huge crush on stared at him blankly.

He tried hard to swallow the lump stuck inside his throat. “I know this is very weird for you, but I don’t think I can sleep tonight or any other night if I don’t get to tell you about my feelings now.” Mino was talking a million words per second. “I know you don’t know me and you’re probably seeing me for the first time right now, which makes it so weird for you, but I’ve been seeing you almost every day and I’ve been watching you.” He covered his mouth, realizing the implications of what he said.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I sounded like a stalker.” He saw the frown on the guy’s face. “I’m harmless, I swear I am. I just, I just really want to get to know you and—“

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.”

Mino’s lips remained agape with more words still left unsaid. He blinked a couple of times processing what the person in front of him just said nonchalantly. “Oh. I see.”

His crush nodded curtly before walking away from him.

And that was how Song Mino’s love confession went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my past works at Wattpad, just search my username.


End file.
